


Одержимый

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Ондолемар видел одержимость хоть чем-то во всех, но не в себе.





	1. Chapter 1

— Не кажется ли вам, что вы слишком много пьёте?

Сидевший на скамье Разелан только невнятно пробурчал в ответ на отказ служанки: «Посол сказала, что вам достаточно бокала». Плевать ему было на вопрос, предназначенный не для него, как и Ондолемару плевать на редгардского пьяницу-недоразумение, приглашённого Эленвен.

— В Винтерхолде иначе не согреться. Вошло в привычку! — Анкано, несмотря на оправдание, отставил бокал и посмотрел осоловелым взглядом. Если кончик носа мог покраснеть от мороза, то румянец на скулах явно от вина.

— Дурная привычка, замечу! — Ондолемар сел и расправил складки плаща, чтобы не примялись. Расправляй, не расправляй, однако до той элегантности, с какой Анкано носил униформу, ему далеко. — Один бокал, чтобы согреться. Он тянет за собой второй, третий… Постепенно появляется одержимость бутылкой с кроваво-красным…

— В Маркарте теплее, гора-аздо теплее, — бесцеремонно оборвал Анкано и сделал глоток, благо маленький.

Но бокал всё же отставил, затем поднялся — да так, что ни единой лишней складочки на робе не появилось. И вид отдохнувший, будто прибыл не сегодня, но вчера.

Ондолемар уставился на его затянутые в крепкие штаны ноги, выше — на золочёную пряжку…

Он знал: выражение его лица осталось нарочито безразличным, ни одна мышца не дрогнула. И взгляд не поменялся. Не юнец он давно, чтобы выдать чувства.

— Согласен, и не так тоскливо. — Единственное, что позволил себе Ондолемар, — ехидную усмешку краешком рта. — Маркарт — лакомый кусок, который звери готовы разорвать на части.

Он проводил взглядом Игмунда, чьё лицо успело не только постареть, но и опостылеть за все годы. Сомнительно, что тот помрёт собственной смертью.

Анкано жестом подозвал маленькую босмерскую служанку — имя челяди не вспомнилось — и взял с подноса уже два бокала, после сел и протянул один Ондолемару.

— Понял. Медведь разинул пасть, — ехидно улыбнулся он.

Ондолемар взял вино — из вежливости, но пить не стал.

Знал Анкано о заточённом в Сидну Маданахе или нет, значения не имело.

Нужно быть одержимым чувством глупцом, чтобы делиться с возлюбленными тем, что им знать вовсе не обязательно. Не то чтобы Ондолемар опасался козней, но знал: деловое и личное смешивать в одном флаконе нельзя, только в разных с обязательной пометкой, в каком что хранится.

Анкано вряд ли поделится, что происходит в Коллегии. Презрительно фыркнет, сощурит янтарные глаза и увильнёт. Он докладывал только Эленвен, потому что Талмор — это не стадо с общей кормушкой.

Общего у каждого его представителя не должно быть ничего, кроме тоскливых вечеров, как на подбор одинаковых гостей, запаха лампадных масел, смеси пота и различных притирок для тела.

— Маркарт очень живой, — отговорился Ондолемар, гадая, какой у него сейчас взгляд…

…и что именно увидит Анкано в его глазах.

Озадаченность? Готовность выпустить зверя из клетки?

Рано.

Пока рано.

Всему своё время — вот что усвоил Ондолемар, поэтому бросал взгляд за взглядом на беседовавших гостей, хмыкал, когда задерживался на пьяном — таки ухитрился налакаться — Разелане. Людские лица, раскрасневшиеся, с блестящими глазами и пьяными улыбками. Вроде и разные, а не запоминающиеся. Ярлы, их таны и прочие, кому выгодна поддержка Талмора. Ничего интересного.

В отличие от обращённого словно в себя взгляда янтарных глаз. Анкано смотрел на всех и одновременно ни на кого и делал глоток за глотком.

Ондолемар знал этот взгляд.

Анкано чем-то озадачен.

Даже не так — одержим. Чем именно, вряд ли поделится. Связано это с тем, что маги решили раскопать Саартал, или нет, пока неясно. Всё, что известно Ондолемару, — дела в Коллегии текут очень вяло, лениво, что неудивительно в таком лютом холоде.

Но… Саартал.

И пусть история дурачит кого угодно. Маги вряд ли полезут в полные драугров развалины, если за потерянные жизни не ждёт их награда.

Только рано, ой как рано Анкано одержим ею.

Тот допил и поднялся, затем направился к Эленвен. Перекинувшись парой словечек, покинул зал, даже дверь закрыл еле слышно.

Ондолемар остался. Сомнительно, что кто-то из гостей заметил бы его отсутствие, потому что альтмеры, да и вообще любые меры, для людей на одно лицо. Однако ему, трезвому, в рамках приличия себя держать стоило.

Анкано надо уйти, чтобы не позорить Талмор пьяным блеском в глазах. Эленвен не жаловала выпивших сверх меры.

Рамки неприличия ещё впереди, если Анкано, уставший и разомлевший от вина, не уснёт мёртвым сном.

 

***

Не уснул. Отложил книгу, когда Ондолемар, не постучав, вошёл. Знал, кто придёт, поэтому не прикрыл безволосую — магически Анкано ой как одарён, он сведением шрамов не ограничивался — грудь.

— Дождался, — «поприветствовал», — потому что неприятно: ждать редкой встречи, а когда она случилась — спать.

Сейчас, глубокой ночью, Анкано казался куда трезвее, чем вечером. Выпил нужное зелье? Или много времени прошло, и он протрезвел?

Это не имело никакого значения. Думать надо о большем, а не гадать, сколько выпито. Ондолемар присел на краешек кровати.

— Впустить меня в постель ты, во всяком случае, не раздумал. — Он сделал вид, будто возится с пряжкой, но скосил глаза на прикроватный столик.

Если надежда, что Анкано не одержим, а просто перепил, жила по пути вдоль длинного коридора, то теперь пропала.

«Ночь слёз». Название говорило само за себя. В книге наверняка больше написано, чем упоминала история. Но всё сводилось к Саарталу.

От мыслей отвлёк Анкано. Он сел и грубо, будто ему было невтерпёж как можно скорее заняться любовью, стянул плащ с плеч, Ондолемар ощутил дыхание, лихорадочно горячее, на бритом затылке, щекотку гладких, будто шёлк, волос и прикосновение губ к шее.

Совершенен Анкано, всегда таким был и стремился держать стать. Он безжалостно избавлялся от редкой серебристой, исключая ту, что на голове, растительности. Шрамы, даже мелкие, и оспинки искать не стоило, как ни старайся. Кое-где родинки — и на этом всё.

— С чего вдруг… — выдох — настолько глубокий, что ощутился запах «Аретийского красного». Всё же много выпил, — ты решил, будто я изменился?

Анкано изменился. Пока внешне это почти не заметно, да и жажда плотских утех никуда не делась, однако Ондолемар чувствовал это. Интуиция — то, что не раз не давало сгинуть в Великую войну — не могла подвести.

— Ты гораздо сильнее увлечён своим делом, чем я — своим, — уклончивый, но правдивый ответ.

Анкано отстранился, отчего вдоль позвоночника пробежал холодок, хотя дров не пожалели.

— Это верно. За «исследованиями» и «экспериментами» жалкого подобия волшебников из Коллегии весьма увлекательно… — вот для чего он отстранился: чтобы запустить ладони, довольно крупные, мягкие, но уверенные — ладони хорошего мага — под рубашку, — наблюдать, — увильнул. — Подними руки.

Ондолемар усмехнулся. Долго гадать, как бы повёл себя, если бы Анкано приказал это сделать, нацелив одно из разрушительных заклинаний, не пришлось.

Защищался бы — вот и всё. Как бы хорош ни был любовник, Ондолемар — не из тех, кто поддавался чувствам.

Но сейчас всё по-другому. Руки, крепкие, не забывавшие о тренировках, подняты вверх, а рубашка с тихим треском скользнула по телу и с шелестом свалилась на пол.

Не только Анкано одержим, но и Ондолемар, иначе не объяснить, откуда такая тяга подчиниться — не только приказу, но и подставить собственное тело под ладони, томно, будто слабая на передок девица, вздохнуть от покусываний чувствительной мочки.

Хватит. Одержимость — не черта второго эмиссара. Поэтому как бы ни было приятно, но пришлось убрать наглаживавшие твёрдый живот руки, развернуться и заглянуть в раскосые янтарные, немного закрытые серебристыми волосами глаза.

В которых никакой одержимости, не считая похотливого блеска.

Наверняка взгляд Ондолемара не лучше, когда тот разглядывал точёные скулы, красивый изгиб рта. Приятное зрелище. Губы Анкано не слишком тонкие, но и не пухлые — ровно такие, какими гордился бы любой совершенный мер. В меру твёрдые, Ондолемар это ощутил неоднократно, сейчас — тоже.

Поцелуй вышел жадным, требовательным. Обветренные на морозе губы и язык, мягкий и влажный, — волшебно. Но недолго продлилось волшебство, потому что Анкано отстранился и, откинувшись на кровать, заложил руки за спину.

— Чтобы ты знал, я готовился к твоему приходу, поэтому… — продолжать не было нужды. И так ясно, что растянут и смазан. Ондолемар было навалился на него, но не смог: подняв ногу, Анкано упёрся стопой в его грудь. — Глупо — вынюхивать, косить глаза в сторону. Это просто взятая в библиотеке книга. Не больше, — большим пальцем стопы Анкано провёл по шраму на груди, — не меньше. Я долго негодовал, зачем оставлять следы от ран, залеченных плохим магом, — сменил он тему, — но в конечном итоге вспоминал именно их. И…

Он закусил губу, потому что Ондолемар ему не дал договорить и нетерпеливо обхватил ствол, золотистый, как и остальное тело, в меру твёрдый и горячий, с нежно-розовой головкой. У Анкано ни разу в жизни не появилось нужды обрезать крайнюю плоть. Не довелось узнать, что такое Марш Жажды. Не довелось побывать там, где вода — роскошь. Ондолемар давно лишён ненужного куска кожи, однако такой член, как тот, который он держал в руке, на вид ничуть не хуже.

— Не говори, что одержим мной. — Он отпустил конец и потянул завязку собственных, ставших тесными штанов.

— Нет! — Анкано, чтобы возбуждение не пропало, взялся за ствол у основания, медленно провёл ладонью вверх, натянул крайнюю плоть на головку, затем посмотрел — не на любовника — в каменный потолок.

Наконец-то… Наконец-то плотная ткань перестала жать. Хотя головка загрубевшая, без крайней плоти ставшая золотистой, однако неприятно, когда в штанах тесно.

И всё же что-то не так… Что-то — или кто-то — будто стояло между двумя альтмерами. Анкано не изменился, всё так же охотно забрасывал ноги на плечи, как и раньше, приподнимал бёдра, позволяя любовнику толкнуться в загодя подготовленный зад, но ощущение не то.

Крепко сжав бёдра, худые и стройные, Ондолемар толкнулся — резковато, но не услышал упрёков.

Горько во рту от осознания, что есть что-то — или кто-то, — что мешало насладиться. К тому же Анкано хотя и привычно закусывал губу, но смотрел не в глаза, а в серый каменный потолок.

Ондолемар долго не видел любовника — или возлюбленного, так правильнее, но желание скорее всё завершить то и дело заставляло ускориться, причём не только толкаться, но и ласкать член Анкано, уделяя внимание нежно-розовой головке…

Тот разрядился первым. В глазах отчего-то появился бирюзовый блеск, прежде чем они спрятались под веками с белёсыми ресницами.

Одержимый! Неясно чем, но Анкано одержим, помешан — настолько, что гадко продолжать. Поэтому Ондолемар отстранился и, чтобы избавиться от накопившейся похоти, крепко — благо рука не понаслышке знала, что такое булава — обхватил собственный ствол. Рывок-второй — и он понял, что наглаживает собственный член той самой рукой, в которую кончил Анкано…

Долгожданная развязка не принесла облегчения, во рту всё та же горечь, только во стократ сильнее.

— Теперь уйди. Мне пора спать, — будто издалека донёсся голос Анкано.

Холодно, обыденно — именно так прозвучало. Будничный тон и вывел из забытья. Ондолемар, вытерев руку о простыню, чтобы хоть что-то оставить от себя этому одержимому не им любовнику, поднялся, подобрал одежду и спешно, кое-как оделся. Ну и пусть болтают, подобные отношения не возбранялись, пока не мешали делу. После поспешил к двери, но отворить не торопился, только взялся за ручку, неизящную, стальную. И, не повернув головы, напутствовал:

— Не заблуждайся, думая, что можешь полностью что-либо контролировать. Это иллюзия, и когда она поглощает тебя, то отнимает и разум, и жизнь.

Он вышел и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь, после глубоко вдохнул спёртый неприятный воздух.

Помочь тому, кто не услышит, невозможно.

Но всегда жива надежда, что хотя бы попытка не станет бесплодной.


	2. Chapter 2

Ондолемар любил строить планы, особенно если всё шло именно по ним.

— Будет забавно — понаблюдать, как зверьё грызёт друг другу глотки! — Эленвен, проговорив это, откинулась на спинку стула. Кокетливо бы закинула ногу на ногу, но она не из тех, кто это делал. Коленки всегда вместе, ступни — параллельно одна другой.

— Дракон и медведь? — Ондолемар взял бокал.

— Не только, и ты знаешь, о чём я говорю. — Кто бы сомневался?

Ондолемару хватило этих слов, чтобы понять, что делать дальше. Он поднёс бокал к губам и отпил.

Дрянь. «Алто». Не лучшие времена переживает местное подразделение Талмора, раз все вынуждены согреваться распространённым, но не хорошим пойлом.

Но иного нет, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя, хватит и этого. У Анкано другие заботы, поэтому Ондолемар здесь, греется, сидя в кресле у камина, и потягивает вино.

Или «заботы». Так точнее. В ту, последнюю, ночь не показалось, что Анкано медленно, но верно начала одолевать одержимость. Всё встало на свои места, когда вскрылось, что волшебники таки раскопали в Саартале магическую сферу. В янтарных глазах плескались бирюзовые огоньки, когда Анкано докладывал, насколько ценна находка, потому что псиджики объявились. Затихли на много лет, а тут на тебе. Он говорил порывисто, размахивал руками.

Эленвен не заметила неладное, возможно, сделала вид, что прежде причёсанные серебристые волосы встрёпаны. Возможно, сочла небрежность издержкой дальней дороги. Как бы то ни было, она от Анкано была слишком далека, хотя, судя по недоброму прищуру, не поверила, что гонцы погибали по пути, поэтому не получила ни одного доклада, только кивнула в ответ на оправдания.

Поверила? Могла, потому что ей не узнать, что Анкано целовал не с прежней страстью, но словно делал одолжение Ондолемару, как муж надоевшей жене.

На другое тот не рассчитывал, хотя желал плотских утех, хотел зарыться пальцами в серебристые волосы и услышать: «Кое в чём твоё тело совершеннее моего. В физической силе».

Не услышит. Услышит только, насколько важное открытие сделали маги, на которых плевать, если найденная в Саартале сфера подорвёт Коллегию. Хорошо бы это случилось сейчас, тогда одержимость ею пройдёт и к Анкано вернётся возможность здраво мыслить…

— Дата переговоров назначена. Я её озвучила, — вывела из раздумий Эленвен. — Понаблюдаю лично — если, разумеется, меня не выставят из Высокого Хротгара — за тем, как медведь и дракон грызутся. Кто победит, неясно…

— Но важно, что есть ещё один зверь, — Ондолемар улыбнулся и залпом, как это любил делать Анкано, осушил бокал, — засаженный на долгие годы в клетку, а потому — свирепый, жаждущий крови и плоти…

Эленвен, по-прежнему глядя на огонь, улыбнулась:

— Раз всё предельно ясно, действуйте, эмиссар!

Ондолемар поднялся. Вино закончилось, а жаль. Он бы прогнал появившуюся во рту горечь. А ведь даже не заштормило, хотя выпито не так уж и мало. Слабое пойло не брало. Завтра предстояло отправиться в Маркарт. Всё складывалось как нельзя лучше: пока верхушки отвлечены переговорами, ярлы, в том числе и Игмунд, боятся собственных, придуманных ими же, нордами, легенд, Маданах сбежит из Сидны. И не просто сбежит, но одержимый желанием вернуть Предел своим сородичам-дикарям. Толчок ему нужен, потому что посулённая награда ой как велика.

Хорошо, когда одержимость играет на руку.

Чужая одержимость…

Ондолемар, выйдя во двор, замер. Ночи здесь всегда холодные, даже выпитое вино не согрело. Снег забивался под капюшон, заострённые кончики ушей успели замёрзнуть, пока он стоял и думал. Лечь надо, хоть немного отдохнуть: подняться придётся до рассвета. Но не хотелось, тянуло совсем в другие покои, хотя Ондолемар знал, что взгляд Анкано никогда не станет прежним. Не юнец он, чтобы надеяться… И всё же надежда тлела внутри, поэтому он двинулся.

Кто-то из солдат-караульных сухо поприветствовал. Ондолемар, погружённый в мысли, не снизошёл до ответа и толкнул прочную деревянную дверь.

Внутри гораздо теплее и светлее не только от света коптивших лампад, но и магического — простого заклинания, которое не смог бы сотворить разве что последний бездарь. Грохот золочёных сапог и негромкие разговоры нарушали тишину.

В посольстве не спали. Даже не так: спать стали гораздо реже после переполоха во время недавнего званого вечера, когда один из гостей оказался шпионом, зашедшим слишком далеко и убившим Рулиндила. Не спали не потому, что Эленвен боялась повторения, но чтобы какому-нибудь отчаянному дураку не взбрело в голову, будто Талмор легко одурачить. Это не так.

«Когда не знаешь, что делать, все средства хороши! — Эленвен не скорбела по Рулиндилу. Возможно, прятала чувства, но не ставила личное на верхнюю планку. Долг — вот что важно. — Ни в коем случае не собиралась жертвовать третьим эмиссаром. Издержки!»

Ондолемар понимал её желание сделать вид, будто не заметила, что одно из приглашений — подделка, пусть и хорошая. Эленвен знала, кого позвала на вечер. Человеческие лица она легко запоминала, поэтому только сделала вид, будто рада увидеть «гостя», решила понаблюдать, насколько далеко тот зайдёт.

Шпион зашёл слишком далеко, но ничего не поделать, потому что он уникален своей кровью — даром Ауриэля — и одержимостью спасти Скайрим, свою дикую холодную родину.

Ондолемар, поняв, что мысли утекли не в то русло, остановился.

Потому что зашёл не туда, куда изначально планировал. Отвлекаться на мелочи, особенно прошлые, недопустимо, тем более для него, второго эмиссара.

Редко когда выпадала возможность приходить в эту комнатушку, однако дорога отложилась в памяти так, что ноги принесли сюда непроизвольно. Теперь придётся развернуться под взгляд часового…

Ни для кого здесь не было тайной, кто с кем спит. Гнусные сплетни распускать могли только слуги, солдаты же делали вид, будто их это не касалось.

«…пока личное не мешает делу», — не раз поясняла Эленвен свои отношения с Рулиндилом. Личное не мешалось с долгом. Спать можно с кем угодно, но помалкивать о собственном деле. Ондолемар помалкивал, Анкано — тоже. Одна постель — вот что их связывало.

Дверь с лёгким скрипом — кто-то из нерадивых слуг не смазал петли — открылась.

— Входи, — донеслось хрипловатое.

Анкано развернулся спиной и отступил, чтобы его любовник мог пройти…

…или чтобы не смог разглядеть бирюзовые блики в глазах.

Ондолемар запер дверь и только тогда спросил:

— Зачем пригласил? Холод Винтерхолда въелся в твоё тело намертво.

Анкано был полностью одет. Похоже, он даже не ложился. И уж точно не ждал гостей, хотя знал, что Ондолемар тоже здесь.

Поворот головы, нос с горбинкой, прядь, заложенная за ухо…

— Привычка, — прозвучало оправдание, — впускать тебя.

Анкано стал другим, непривычно холодным. Побывавший на морозе Ондолемар так не замёрз, как сейчас, обнимая любовника за плечи. Волосы и те показались ледяными.

Что подразумевал Анкано, до конца неясно, потому что последняя фраза двусмысленная. То, что он чаще оказывался снизу? Так ему самому по душе такая позиция.

«Лучше быть снизу в постели, чем в делах», — отшучивался и выгибал спину, когда стоял на коленях, встряхивал белобрысой шевелюрой.

Ондолемар был с ним согласен, иначе роли время от времени не менялись. Тем ему и нравились однополые отношения, что с женщиной что-то подобное не повторить: всяческие игрушки, даже искусно сделанные, он не любил.

— Привычка? — уточнил он, выдыхая в затылок, словно это могло согреть кусок льда по имени Анкано. — Для меня привычка — это одержимость. Поэтому стараюсь… не привыкать.

Слукавил, иначе его не было бы здесь. Сейчас бы разделся, плеснул пригоршню давно остывшей воды в лицо и лёг спать.

— Да? — Анкано вывернулся и подошёл к стене, упёрся ладонями… — Спешные отношения — тоже не ново. Я всё сказал, что знаю…

Не дождётся, не отделается «перепихом», как любили выражаться люди, одержимые похотью и потому случавшиеся невесть где и невесть с кем. Анкано шумно вздохнул, когда Ондолемар развернул его лицом к себе.

Откуда взялся проклятый бирюзовый блеск в янтарных глазах?!

— В спешке ты можешь зажиматься с тем одержимым тобой мальчишкой, что заглядывает тебе в рот… — огрызнулся Ондолемар. Эстормо, кажется, звали «мальчишку». Собачонки не стоили внимания. — К тому же соперничать с той магической сферой, под чьё влияние ты попал, я…

— Одержимый? Я?! — Анкано усмехнулся и скривил губы. Даже дыхание его казалось ледяно-холодным, наверное, из-за мяты, которую он давеча пожевал. — Кто бы упрекал? Ты одержим идеями, как бы закопать русло любого мелкого ручья, только бы драгоценные ресурсы, даже крохотные, не утекли в Сиродил, хотя с этого ничего не перепадёт ни Доминиону, ни тебе. — Ондолемар отпустил его, потому что злой, отливавший бирюзой блеск в глазах видеть невыносимо. — Одержим ты местью за каждый свой шрам солдатам Имперского Легиона. Думаешь, раз моё тело совершенно-гладкое, то я не различу следы от пыток? Никакое перемирие не излечит одержимость пролить кровь за кровь!

Он сорвался на крик, что нехорошо, потому что не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то знал личное.

И ведь прав: едва удалось сдержать себя в руках, чтобы не удавить женщину, представлявшуюся всем как Маргрет шпионку. Благо жизненный опыт подсказал: лучше выждать, потому что та одержима идеей выкупить шахту любым способом. Помогло: и шпионку убрать удалось вовремя, и руки не замарать. Осталось всего ничего — расчистить путь для побега Маданаха, но в успехе Ондолемар был уверен.

— Перекладываешь с больной головы на здоровую, — на прощание ответил он и удалился.

Пора спать, а не думать о том, что Анкано всегда успеется убрать. Не понял, дурак, что Эстормо приставлен, чтобы, заполучив желаемое в свои руки, вовремя его ликвидировал.

Потому что от одержимых до такой степени проку нет, один вред в будущем.

Только отчего-то больно в груди… Наверное, Ондолемар стареет, становится никуда не годным и скоро отправится в утиль. Вон, сентиментальность проявила себя во всей красе.

Он медленно, но верно, потому что постарался выкинуть из головы мысли об Анкано, отправился к себе.

Спать давно пора, чтобы голова была ясной.

Чтобы побег изгоев из Сидны прошёл ровнёхонько по плану.


	3. Chapter 3

Желание заполучить могущество объяснимо и оправданно, особенно если до источника можно протянуть руку. Много их — тех, кто упивался силой, но не задумывался прикрыть собственную спину, оставив уязвимой.

В том, что Анкано получил удар именно в спину, сомнений не осталось.

Он мёртв.

«Самоликвидировался!» — Эленвен с довольной полуулыбкой отпила из бокала, хотя жалела, что до источника огромной мощи теперь не дотянуться.

Её мотивы ясны: никто не собирался возиться со спятившим, наплевавшим на интересы Доминиона Анкано, опьянённым полученной силой. Тот растоптал бы остальных, не вспомнил, что должен действовать на благо не своё, но Талмора.

Зато нордам радостно оттого, что хоть одним талморцем, но всё же меньше.

— Одержимые звери… — шепнул Ондолемар саднившими губами, — своим… лжебогом…

— Что ты сказал, выродок остроухий?! — рявкнул один из нордов.

Кое-что Ондолемар не рассчитал. Не думал он, что Ульфрик Буревестник так скоро спустит одержимых Талосом псов. Игмунд мёртв, не пощадили и Колсельмо с его племянником, которым не повезло родиться альтмерами.

Удар в лицо. Наверное, зубы выбиты. Но всё же Ондолемар слабо улыбнулся. Никто не дёрнет за волосы, как раньше, во время Великой войны, не выдерет клок, потому что голова гладко выбрита.

Ответом норду стал кашель, когда Ондолемар подавился собственной кровью. Нос сломан, лекарь не нужен, чтобы это понять. Изо рта полетели брызги, когда он зашёлся в приступе.

— Смотри на меня, отродье остроухое! — За ухо потянули. Ондолемар не собирался опускать глаза и посмотрел вверх.

Он знал, что увидит. Подобные стоявшему перед его сломанным носом норду слишком предсказуемы. Тех, кто возбуждался от вида обезображенных собственными руками пленников, немало. Так и оказалось: норд ласкал себя, «дрочил», как бы выразился он сам. Поблёскивавшая от выступившего предсемени ярко-розовая головка то и дело скрывалась под пальцами.

Боль оттого, что кто-то тянул за ухо, — и не боль по сравнению с другой, резкой. Не зубы, а обломки остались. Но Ондолемар крепко сжал челюсти, чтобы никто не затолкал в рот член, мерзкий, торчавший в густой поросли волос. Не выпрямиться, не уползти, потому что связали так, чтобы, скорее всего, разодрать одежду и по очереди поиметь в «жёлтую жопу».

— Ты глянь-ка, кривится! Рожу попортили, но нет же, от вида хера воротит! — хохотнул один из братьев Бури, стоявший рядом. — Сейчас!.. Оп!

Он потянул за ухо…

Новую боль, резкую, жгучую, Ондолемар почувствовал, когда увидел окровавленное ухо, заострённое, без намёка на недскую округлость, но подавил стон.

Терпеть придётся, раз поддался одержимости. Мог бы уйти, когда Маданах, в чьих глазах, едва заметных из-за седых кустистых бровей, читалась жажда мстить, с кучкой изгоев прорвались на свободу.

Сердце тарахтело, сознание то и дело меркло, чтобы уберечь некогда совершенное, теперь обезображенное тело, в которое, пристроившись сзади и разодрав одежду, вколачивался довольно крупный член. Не добившись вожделенного минета, норд, давеча ласкавший себя, ударил так, что Ондолемар невольно повернул голову в сторону — туда, куда не хотел, потому что истерзанные тела подчинённых ему солдат видеть нет сил.

— Высшая раса! — Один из нордов вспорол живот Элании, прекрасной лучницы, теперь изувеченной и изнасилованной. — А сколько говна!

Потому Ондолемару не выкололи глаза, как ей, чтобы сам всё увидел и понял, что и «высшая раса» если и брала, то только ростом.

Дикарям не понять, что дело не во внешнем совершенстве, но и в повадках. Зверьё они. У того, кто продолжал тыкать членом в лицо, Ондолемар успел приметить налитые кровью и яростью глаза… Дышать из-за отёкшего сломанного носа трудно, поэтому норд всё же одержал странную победу и толкнулся в рот — аккурат между разбитыми губами… и отпрянул, потому что, превозмогая боль, рискуя задохнуться, Ондолемар сжал челюсти… Жаль, что с саднившим задом подобное не повторить. Тот, кто вошёл первым, смазал в лучшем случае слюной, остальным «повезло» больше — члены скользили по чужому семени, будто по маслу.

Забвение… Долгожданное забвение, когда норд ударил в скулу. Только кто же даст просто так помереть? Ведро ледяной воды — благо её в Маркарте много — и вновь возврат к боли.

— Хоть бы раз застонал, ублюдок… — послышалось словно откуда-то издалека.

Не дождутся, сейчас, во всяком случае. А там кто его знает, что придёт им в голову? Если Ондолемар не захлебнётся, разумеется, собственной кровью, до того как их пытки станут гораздо изощрённее, до того как они начнут рвать ещё живую плоть. Ясно, что живым никто не позволит уйти, никто не захоронит, тело выкинут зверям на съедение, когда вдоволь натешатся…

Надежды нет. Сегодня, в этот день, Ондолемар наконец вытравил её — сделал то, чему его давно учили.

Без надежды умирать легче.

Один член сменялся другим, во время короткой передышки Ондолемар глубоко вдыхал — тело, осквернённое нордскими животными, но всё же совершенное в своей одержимости жить, цеплялось за жизнь — и от слабости утыкался сломанным носом в землю, причиняя себе новую боль, в собственное, раздавленное тяжёлым нордским сапогом ухо.

И ликовал, утешал себя, что ослабленный междоусобицами Скайрим — открытая рана на Империи.

Вот она, одержимость — ликование, в то время как тело раздирают на куски, что цель достигнута, что сил понадобилось не больше, чем Ондолемар взрастил в себе.

Что довелось увидеть собственными глазами — до того как в каждый поочерёдно воткнули кинжал, — как Империя медленно, но верно крошится на осколки.

За Доминион!..


End file.
